


Ненавидят

by Slavna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ее поцелуи пахли удушливой розой и имели привкус горькой полыни. Она топила в них свое отчаяние и ненависть. Его прикосновение жгли крапивой и оставляли ощущения нежного шелка. Он топил в них несчастную любовь и ненависть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненавидят

Ее поцелуи пахли удушливой розой и имели привкус горькой полыни. Она топила в них свое отчаяние и ненависть. Их жизнь слишком ненормальная, чтобы ссылаться на какие-то принципы или моральные правила. А родство полукровок одного божественного родителя весьма относительно.

Его прикосновение жгли крапивой и оставляли ощущения нежного шелка. Он топил в них несчастную любовь и ненависть. Дети Афродиты всегда ненавидели искренне, безо лжи и со всей силой. Ненависть иногда куда крепче любви.

На самом деле, они ненавидели друг друга. Митчелл не мог ее терпеть и помнил все ее издевательства, Дрю не взлюбила его со всем давно, с первой встречи и первого взгляда.

Ее слова — попытка сделать кому-то больно, неважно кому. Его взгляд на нее — усталый, с немым вопросом «что на этот раз?».

Несчастная любовь Митчелла была вполне счастлива с другим человеком, у Дрю были свои призраки во снах и тенях домика.

Его поцелуи имели привкус кислого лимона и аромат пряностей. В них было то, чего быть уже не могло. Дети Афродиты больше всех подвержены несчастной любви, потому что именно любовь они должны испытать в полной мере.

Ее прикосновения выворачивали суставы и пьянили, словно самое крепкое вино, что могло бы быть. Они избавляли на время от тенящей боли, лишних мыслей и пустоты в груди, но после все возвращалось в двойной мере.

Его слова — это попытка скрыться, скрыть себя, свои чувства. Заговорить, не ответить, перевести тему, заставить забыть.

Ее взгляд — слишком прямой, ожидающий нападения, подвоха, подлости. Потому что лучшая защита — нападение.

Потому что они ненавидят друг друга, потому что они понимают друг друга как никто другой.


End file.
